


My unpopular anime opinions

by shinux_999, 𝑪𝑼𝑻𝑻𝑯𝑹𝑶𝑨𝑻 𝑺𝑴𝑰𝑳𝑬 (shinux_999)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, ナンバカ | Nanbaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinux_999/pseuds/shinux_999, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinux_999/pseuds/%F0%9D%91%AA%F0%9D%91%BC%F0%9D%91%BB%F0%9D%91%BB%F0%9D%91%AF%F0%9D%91%B9%F0%9D%91%B6%F0%9D%91%A8%F0%9D%91%BB%20%F0%9D%91%BA%F0%9D%91%B4%F0%9D%91%B0%F0%9D%91%B3%F0%9D%91%AC
Summary: gfjkgnfk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Grell sutcliff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yUm

i actually hated grell for a while because he killed madam red and at the time she was my favorite :')


	2. Alois trancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lowkey miss alois

i started getting more attatched to him like right before he died-


	3. Matilda (from episode 18 of black butler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fhedk

If you don't know who she is simply put it a nun. and sebastion fucked her, i have no idea why i actually hate her because i have no intrest in sebastion whatsoever- (but don't get me wrong he is hot) because i like joker from book of circus🤠💅


	4. Fruits basket protag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BHU

if she were real she would be one of those "oMg I'm SuCh A cRaCkHeAd" girls


	5. A/N

Ok, so i feel i should have put this at the beginning of my book of unpopular opinions, but i'm going to just put this here now.

If you disagree with one of my opinion's, then don't waste your time typing a passive aggressive comment as to why you think i'm wrong. Ignore things you don't agree with.


	6. A/N ((AGAIN))

if you see any comments that look like arguments, ignore them i just had to delete some persons comments because i was sick of their crap, i also might delete this book if i have to delete anyone else's comments, i don't wanna have to deal with people harassing me because they think my opinions wrong.

(note for the person i was arguing with)  
Your childish! if you keep trying to reason with me on why she isn't air headed, be my guest! i will just keep deleting your comments.


	7. Why Zack x Ray is bad (angels of death)

Do i really need to explain? well apparently i do if people are dumb enough to ship an adult

with a child.

Ok, so first of all, Zack is 20 (proof: https://images.app.goo.gl/tiutmyMkUvaxtAcJ6) and ray is 14. AND YALL BE SAYING GON x HISOKA IS BAD WHILE YALL ARE SHIPPING THEM. LIKE- WHAT? 😃😄😃


End file.
